la vida eres tu y no se vivir sin ti
by izayoitaisho
Summary: kagome se va un rato del grupo para pensar si es nesesario su presencia o se deve de ir y dejar k kikyo e inuyasha sean felises
1. el pensamiento de kagome

**El pensamiento de kagome**

**( ) pensamiento**

*** * acciones**

**era un día normal en la epoca antigua abian parado a descansar ya de un largo camino en busca de los fragmentos; todos estaban tranquilos todos excepto kagome que estaba pensando cada ves mas en ella y en su amado inuyasha **

**kagome estaba mirando al fuego y a la vez sin que el se diera cuanta a inuyasha**

**kagome: (mmm no se si ago bien en seguir aqui o irme ya que justo ayer el fue en busca de su amada kikyo y a mi me dejo sola otra vez si me boy kikyo puede seguir con la busqueda y inuyasha estará feliz y eso es lo k yo kiero k el sea feliz aunk yo no este en su felisidad k ago) saben esta linda la noche iré a dar un paseo **

**inuyasha: k estas loca es de noche algo te puede pasar (esta rara algo le pasa y no me kiere decir)**

**kagome: (mmm no me kiero enojar) estare bien no me pasara nada * finjiendo un sonrisa* ademas llevare mi arco y flechas**

**sango: si kieres yo voy contigo**

**shippo: siiiii yo tambien **

**kagome: (chicos )* * hay no se preocupen estare bien enserio no tienen pork molestarse**

**y kagome salio rumbo al bosque **

**miroku: que le isiste a la pobre de la senorita kagome inuyasha!**

**inuyasha: k yo nada (mendigo monje todo yo vdd)**

**shippo: si k le isiste si se va para siempre nunca te lo perdonare perucho *escondiendose detras de sango pork sabe k resivira una palisa de parte de inuyasha***

**inuyasha ya esta ba apundo de golpear al pobre de shippo asta k**

**sango: inuyahsa *lo dice muy tarnkila pero con algo de procupacion* desde ayer kagome esta muy triste me preocupa**

**inuyasha al oir la palabra triste y desde ayer eso lo dejor algo pensativo**

**inuyasha: no pos no se **

**miroku: ayer la senorita kagome salio a buscarte inuyasha pork estaba muy preocupadapor ti pork no llegabas *asercandose a el y poniendo cara serio* viste a la senorita kikyo vdd inuyasha **

**inuyasha: (hay no kagome me fue a buscar deseguro me vio con kikyo) e... este si**

**sango: mmmmm ya beo deseguro los vio y se entristesio (hayyyyyyyy cuando aprenderas) *agachando la cara y mobiendo asia los lados***

**shippo keria decir algo pero tenia miedo tubo suerte la primera pero no sabe si tendra la misma suerte a la 2 de no resivir un golpe**

**miroku: mira inuyasha ya la pobre kagome a sufrido mucho dieme a k fuiste a ablar con kikyo**

**inuyasha: (hay como les digo lo k paso) es...este pues lo k pasoo...fue k...k... hay k te inporta monje metiche y mujeriego**

**miroku: *le da un bolpe en el hombro* sere mujeriego pero soy un caballero**

**sango ( -.-UUU si claro caballero)**

**kagome abia llegado a un rio y lo primero k iso al llegar hay fue a llorar pues pensaba aki sercar del rio inuyasha no olera mis lagrimas**

**kagome: k ago... k ago... lo amo y mucho pero ya no kiero sufrir mas no soy cobarde en kerer irme sino k mi sufrimiento k me iso k vi ayer fue ya bastante . (al ver a inuyasha con kikyo y lo peor besandose algo k yo siempre kise aser) siempre pork ella y o yo pork ella tubo k ser la k te dio ese beso no saves cuanto lo e anelado y aora alver eso se me derumbe y se me rompe el alma y corazon. pero k digo el no es nada mio y yo sabia desde el principio k no abia oportunidad con migo pero aun asi me duele...si ya lo e decidido me ire... k kikyo le ayude a buscar los fragmentos ya k para el solo soy en detector...**

**continuara…..**


	2. la confesión de inuyasha

La confesión de inuyasha

( ) Pensamiento

*acciones*

Ya kagome había decidido irse para dejarle el camino libre a inuyasha con kikyo

Kagome seguía hay sentada a las orillas del rio pensando y llorando

Kagome: (será mejor k desde orita me valla no me importa dejar mis cosas aki lo único k kiero es irme de aki lo más rápido posible y sin k ellos sepan en especial inuyasha)

inuyasha estaba hay sentado con los demás triste cuando

miroku: no bas a ir por ella y de una ves deserle lo k seientes por ella la dejaras sola y triste ….

Inuyasha: esk ….. no sé si me kedra ver, perdonar, o dejarme hablar

Sango. Hay pos k diablos isiste *poniendo cara de enojo *

Inuyasha: verán…. Ayer k fui a hablar con kikyo …*se esconde detrás de su flequillo poniendo cara triste y de decepción* yo le contaba k naraku había escapado otra vez y k si ella sabía algo asta k… ella se estaba asercando a mí y ….

Miroku: y te beso cierto*con los ojos serados sabiendo k tenia razón *

Todos pusieron cara de asombro pork si eso era razón kagome estaba sufriendo y mucho

Inuyahsa solo asintió pues ya no podía ver a sus compañeros como antes sabiendo k fue su culpa por la k su kerida kagome estaba triste

Shippo: cómo pudiste conrason la pobre de kagome esta triste desde ayer en la noche

Inuyasha: cállate enano …. K crees k no lo sé no necesito k me lo recuerdes

Y sin pensarlo salió corriendo en su buskeda pues tenia k aclarar muchas cosas

Kagome: ya no llorare mas por el *se pone trite* si el es feliz con kikyo yo intentare ser también feliz por el

En eso kagome estaba caminando por la orilla del rio viendo el paisaje asta llegar a la parte k estaba algo mas alta y sin darse cuenta el piso empieza a romperse y al instante ella cae al rio

Kagome: haaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Inuyasha: *se detiene* ese grito KAGOME! Hay voy aguanta

Mientras coria percato el olor de sangre y supo k era de su amada kagome y agarro mas velocidad

Kagome: genial lo k me faltaba caer al agua y peor aun me corte el braso hay me duele (con esto de seguro inuyasha sabrá donde estoy hay duele mucho)*saliendo del lago con dificultad por el corte del brazo* al fin llege a la orilla

Kagome se sento en la orilla tocándose la herida y viendo al cielo estrellado

Kagome: mm estos cilelos si k los extrañare y mucho *se le sale una lagrima* y claro k a inuyasha

Inuyasha se acerca lenta mente a kagome sin k ella se de cuanta al darse cuanta k estaba llorando

Kagome: inuyasha

Inuyasha. *Se entero k estoy detrás de ella*moviendo sus orejitas a ambos lados*

Kagome: te extrañare mucho *deramando lagrimas*

Inuyasha hay oir eso se kedo pensando (pork dices eso)

Inuyasha: k…kagome

Kagome: inu…yasha..k ases aki*toda triste pero sorprendida*

Inuyasha: como kme extañaras

En eso inuyasha ve el brazo derecho de kagome todo lleno de sangre y kagome agarrándoselo con dolor en eso inuyahsa se acerca para curarla

Inuyasha: aver k te paso kagome

Kagome: nada…. Solo me cai… no te deber preocupar asi por mi no es necesario y dime k ases aki

Inuyasha: k no me preocupe*lo dice en un tono depreocupacion* k demonios dices tu eres lo mas valioso para mi como me me voy a preocupar por ti si yo te…..

Inuyasha al darse cuanta de lo k iva a decir se calla i empieza a enjuagar el brazo de kagome y kagome al medio saber k el iba a decir se puso roja y la la vez triste pork sabe k es mentira lo k iba a decir

Kagome: pork ases esto*toda triste*

Inuyahsa: k

Kagome: si pork me cuidas tanto si Tu … amas a kikyo…*en eso se le cae una lagrima mas*

Inuayasha ya arto de k todos piensen eso de el explota

Inuyasha: mira kagome te dire algo y no kiero k por nada me interrunpas

Kgome:*asiente* (k me dira k la ama eso ya lo se)*toda triste*

Inuyasha:*todo serio* mira ayer fui a ver a kikyo …

En eso kagome llora sabiendo a donde iban las cosas

Kagome: ya lo se por eso no kie…..

Pero fue interumpida por inuyasha

Inuyasha: shhh como iba diciendo ayer fui a ver a kikyo para decirle lo de vdd siento por ella

En eso momento kagome no aguanto más y se puso a llorar

Inuyasha: le dije k lo nuestro fue vello en su momento pero al estar debajo de la trampa de naraku ninguno de los dos confió el uno con el otro, k desde ahí la confianza se perdió para siempre y k me di cuenta k lo k sentía por ti no es amor sino hubiéramos confiado el uno del otro y también k encontré a alguien k me hace sentir k estoy vivo, k le da sentido a mi vida, k me izo aceptar a los demás y k los demás me acepten tal y como soy y yo k me aceptara tal y como soy, pero lo más importante k esa persona me kiere por lo k soy y no por lo k puedo llegar a ser y fue ganando mi corazón desde el instante en k me despertó de ese sueño amargado y doloroso sueño k tenia y k yo a ella no le doy nada pero ella me da todo sin resivir nada acambio.

Con esas palabras kagome no para de llorar pero de alegría pork esas palabras son bellas y k le dicen k el la ama igual k ella lo ama a el

Inuyasha: y k no hay día en k me arrepienta de las cosas tan horribles k cada día le te hago a ti pork me duele en el alma verte sufrir mi kerida kagome no sabes cuánto me duele y no se con k cara te puedo ver si soy un hibrido asqueroso k no merecer tu perdón y karinio k me das tu me has dado todo tu amor y yo solo te pago con sufrimiento…

Kagome: *le tapa la boca con el dedo* shhh no digas eso tu no eres un asqueroso hibrido eres maravilloso

Inuyasha: ka…gome … pero lo de ayer me ase sentirme la escoria mas desagradable te juro k lo k viste no lo kise hacer

Kagome:(se me había olvidado ese terrible suceso)*se puso triste* y dime k fue entonces te escucho inuyasha

Inuyasha: mira ya k le dije todo eso ella se me acerco y me dijo k todo lo k acababa de decir era mentira k yo la amaba aun y k yo soy de ella me abrazo y yo no le correspondió al abrazo sino k la rechace pork sabia k si estuvieras aki me odiarías pero ella al ser rechazada por el abrazo ella me….. Beso… yo me sorprendí y le separe de ella pero creo k tu eso no lo viste y te comprendo mucho yo también me hubiera ido con dolor *agacho la cabeza y no sabía cómo verla a los ojos después de esta confesión*

Kagome: inu..yasha *no lo pensó 2 veces y lo abrazo* te creo pues yo siempre e confiado en ti

Inuyasha: ka..go..me *le correspondió al abrazo sin pensarlo *

Y sin tener miedo le dijo lo único k en ese momento sentía

Inuyasha: kagome TE AMOO Y MUCHO MI KERIDA KAGOME

Y sin pensarlo la besa

Continuara…


End file.
